Kryptobaby
by Author Ebz
Summary: Clark and Lex have a hot romance but when one gets pregnant is it really as hot as it was before? And what happens when there is a surprise inside the baby...a surprise that makes it so that Clark can't be around him? Kryptobaby! SLASH & MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**Kryptobaby**

**Author's Notes:** Hi this is my first fanfiction lol. It sucks at first but it gets better I promise keep reading and there is boy on boy action in this first chapter! Hawt!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Superville _or any of the characters!!

Please review!!! 3 THNX!

XIX

Clark walked slough with courageous and drugged footsteps up to the lighthouse were his nemesis Lex Luther was hiding in the lighthouse. "I'm going to get you, Lex," Clark said to himself in his head quietly.

He walked up to the top of the stairs and when he did Lex was standing on the stairs at the top too so Clark stopped and Clark said to Lex, "Lex, I'm going to get you."

"Not today, Clark," Lex said with loathing in his eyes. His eyes were purple and swirling with red clouds and green like kryptonite because Clark doesn't like kryptonite and it matched his red eyeliner and his corset top and converse shoes.

Suddenly there was a noise from behind and then Clark ran down the stairs and when he came back up the stairs he saw that the door had closed and he was locked in the lighthouse with Lex.

He ran back up the stairs and when he did he fell through a step in the stairs where there was a hole in the step. "Help help me, Lex," said Cark.

Lex ran up the stairs to Carp and when he saw him he smiled.

"Are you just going to let me die?" Clarp expelled.

"So what if I do?" Less said and laughed but Clark could see that there was a tear running down his cheek and it was green like kryptonite.

"I love you, Cark." Clark said.

"What?" said Lex. Then he grabbed onto Clark's hand and he saw fireworks and tingled ran up his arm and his stomach clenched and Clark's hand was sweaty but he pulled him up and when he pulled him up they fell and Clark was almost on top of him but not that much it was just a little.

"It's that pesky phantom," Lex said as tears ran down his face and his eyeliner was smearing so it looked like he was crying blood and the blood was coming from his eyes but it was only a trick because it was actually eyeliner. "He came down to earth with the meteor shower that burned all my hair off. Now I can't be a father."

Clarp looked at Lex and he looked so fragile that he just wanted to scoop him in his arms and hold him and kiss his bloody eyes that was a trick until he stopped bleeding from his eyes that weren't really bleeding.

Then Les looked up at Clark and time stopped for a whole second. Butterflies flew by and shooting stars stopped in the sky and Clark could see them reflected in Lex's eyes which were the colour of gold mines.

"Oh Lex," Clark said. "Why do we hurt each other?"

"The bomb," Lex said. "I picked it up."

Clark gasped and time stooped again. Lex walked seductively over to clark swaying his hips and his black hair that made him look like AFI's Davey Jones and time stopped. Then suddenly he abruptly pulled down Clarks pants and pushed him into the wall and licked Clap's teeth. He licked the top of his mouth and then his tongue for five minutes and then Clark was moaning a lot and Lex said "Shhh, your diddy is downstairs," and Clark said, "I know but it feels so good Clap."

Clak said "Oh oh Lex," and Lex said "Yes Clark?"

Then Lex said "The bomb!" and put it in Clap's pants. There was an explosion of green like the colour of kryptonite and Lep said, "What have I done?? Clack, my love!"

Then suddenly the smoke cleared completely and then Clark was standing in the smoke where the explosion was just a second before. Time stopped.

Suddenly Claps's father came into the house and said, "What the fuck was that? Keep it down!"

"I can't dad," said Clark. "I'm going to have a baby."

Clark's dad and Lex gasped. Then Clark said "No one understands my suffering!" and he took kryptonite out of his pocket and stabbed himself with it 666 times.

"No!" said Lax and Cark's dad but they were too late………………………………………………..…….Clark was in a coma!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Chapter two is a little shorter because there is no slash because clark is in a coma and might never wake up so if Lex did anything to him it would be gross lol and I really like to write the boys together but this was fun too. lol. Tell me if this is good. Review please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Superville _or any of the characters!!

**Thank you** so much to my reviewers! That means you, _yoududes5_!! lol!!

XIX

_Lex's POV _

Lex looked over at the bed in front of him where Clark was laying before him and began to wet.

"Clark, what have I done?" Lex wept. Then Clap's mom came in the room and smiled at him and it was a warm smile she had lots of teeth.

"Hi Lexi," she cooped and Lex seed "Hi Mrs Clap."

Clark's mom sat next to Lex on the chair that he was sitting and said, "Lexi I want you to tell me what you did to my son." Lex gasped.

"I didn't do anything to him! I love him!" Clark cried. "Don't spreaderate us, please! I will kill myself!"

"Silence swine!" Clark's mother screamed clapping him on the face six times. "It would be better for Clark! And he wouldn't be in this coma about to die at any second!"

"NO!" said Lex and he ran out of the room crying. When he went, the red tears which looked like blood but weren't spattered behind him like a morbid rain as he ran and one of them hit Mrs Clap in the face and she screamed:

"NOOOOOOO!!" She didn't like blood because it reminded her of her dead baby she had lost in the flood and she didn't know it was a trick it wasn't real blood.

Lex ran don the stairs to the hospital with the screaming like a morbid soundtrack to his escape. People said, "Stop that boy!" but he kept going and they kept sleeping in the tears he left behind and when they got close enough to touch him they couldn't because his skin burned them…………………………………………..………..it was the power of Clap's love.

Everyone was screaming who touched him then and Lex thought it sounded like his and Clap's favorite song: _Greensleeves._

"I love you Clark," Lex sopped.

He ran for twelve blocks and then he came to his room and he took out a razor blade that was made from kryptonite because he wanted to trick Clark into using it to slit is wrists when he used to hate Clark but he used it on himself instead - that's how much he loves Clark - and he cur his writs 666 times.

"Ow ow ow!" he screamed as tears that looked like blood but were only eyeliner infested ran down his face and into the cuts where there was real life blood and he looked at it and it was beautiful and then he thought of Claps his one true love before everything went white………………………………………………………………………………………

XIX

Omg, another cliffhanger! lol! Im evil like Mrs Clap! (PS – Sarah: Clap's mom was totally you!!! Bitch! lOl!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Lol. Hey all thanks for making it to chapter three! The truth about Kryptobaby will finally be revealed in a couple of chapters after so long of not knowing. Read and review !!!! Please!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Superville _or any of the characters!!

**Thank you** to all of my reviewers! lol! **I'll answer ur reviews at the bottom**!

Chapter 3

_Clarks POV_

When Clark opened his eyes he saw his mother Mrs Claps looking at him with wide eyes that had tears in the corner and he thought that if it were Lex the tears would be red like blood but it wouldn't really be blood it would just be a trick.

"Clark!"

"Mrs Claps!" he cried. He called her Mrs Clark because she wasn't his real mother his real mother was an alien and she was dead too he found out when he tried to send her Christmas cards and they came back with a stamp that said "Deceased." "I….I….what happened?"

"You were in a coma, Claps," Mrs Claps said.

"I…I…really?" Claps said.

"Yes, and Lex put you there, Clark."

"NO!" said Carp. "I did…..I…..I……tried to take my own life!!"

Mrs Clark gasped. "Ingrate!" she screamed and it was so loud a nurse came into the room with only her head so her head was in the room and her body wasn't. She was ugly with black hair and blue eyes and Clark thought that he would never do it with her if he liked girls but he didn't he liked Lex and Lex was a boy.

"Silence!" she said sluttily because she was a nurse and they're slutty (Author's note: This is you, Skyla! You stole my boyfriend, you whore!!! I HATE U!!!!). "This is the ER!! He was in a comma and about to die at any second!!" she said stupidly.

"Out of here wench!!" Mrs Carp said. "You're stupid and have STDs and I'm going to tell the manager so you get fired!!"

"NOOOOOOO!!" said the nurse and she ran out of the room and slipped and broke her head open and there was a lot of blood so when Mrs Claps saw it she screamed because blood reminded her of her baby who died in the flood.

"Mrs Claps," Clark said. "You have blood on your face!"

"I know…………Lex did it to me."

Clarp gasped. How could Lex do that? He knew how much Clark loved Mrs Claks for taking him in one day with the milk and he knew that because he told him one day after they made out for three hours and almost went all the way but didn't because Clark said he wasn't ready yet.

"But…..you hate blood! It reminds you of the dead baby you lost in the flood before I was born."

"I know Claps…I know…………" said Mrs Claps.

Just then there was a drawn out and long silence that floated between them like kryptonite only not kryptonite because Clark would be hurt.

"I forbid you to see that boy," Mrs Claps said but Clark yelled: "NO! I WON'T! WE'RE IN LOVE AND IF YOU SEPARATE US I'LL KILL MYSELF WITH KRYPTONITE! AND IT'LL KILL THE BABY AND YOU HATE DEAD BABIES BECAUSE OF YOUR BABY THAT DIED IN THE FLOOD!!!"

"Stop this you fool!" Claps mother said, clapping Claps in the face six times. Clark tried not to cry so he wouldn't look dumb in case Lex came into the room. Then Mrs Claps said…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………"Clark, baby………the doctors said you're not pregnant."

Clark howled anguishedly and said, "No no! You killed my baby!" and then he passed out because he was in so much pain the he tried to kill himself with telekinesis and it almost worked…………………..everything went black.

XIX

Thanks for reading!! Next chapter much much will be reveiled! THANK YOU!! And more action and boiz lyking boiz! loL!

Responses to reviewers:

_animegurl1088:_ thank you!

_yodudes5:_ omg i'm so silly! lol. Claps was a typo but its also a word so spellcheck doesn't catch it!!! omg!!! lol claps! Yeah, it was dramatic bcuz clark is in a coma and might never wake again...except he woke up in this chapter but lex doesn't know and Clark is his one true love so he is distressed.

_sillysand:_ red eyeliner. um...i made it up because the story takes place in another world, there isn't really such thing as superman. lol. so i can take creative liberties. lol. but maybe hot topic?? let me know though, i'd want some too! and claps is clark so they can't get married. plus clark totally loves lex...MORE BOI ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

_me_: (not myself, the reviewer "me" lol) Uhh...why wouldn't it be for real? lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks again, all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kryptobaby**

**Author's Notes:** Finally they bois are reunited!!1! next one is the big whoopie!! Hay what happened to all my reviewers!!!!! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Superville _or any of the characters!!

**Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my homeboy Paulius C!!!! luv yah boi!!! Whenever I write lex and clark making out I think of u!!!**

Chapter 4

Lex's POV

When Lex awoke up he was by himself in a room that was all white and grey and there were bandages all around his writs because he had tried to kill himself with kyryptonite but that only works on Clark and he's Lex. His plan had been flawed. He saw that now.

"Nurse!" Lex called. He thought he was in a hospital but he didn't know he only thought maybe he was because one time his uncle had been dying and he was in a hospital and this is just what it looked like. That was why he said, "Nurse!"

A nurse came into the room and Lex said, "Heavens, you're awake! You were in a comma and I thought you were about to die at any second!"

"Wh-wh-what…….what is this? What h-h-h-happened to me? Where………….a-a-am………I?" Lex said and then he looked down at himself and realized that he was in rags and he watch was missing and so was his corset top with the string in the front instead of the back that he hung Clark's picture off of so everyone could look at it and see Clark's picture on Lex and think "Clark and Lex forever."

"It's such a fortune that you didn't loose the baby," the nurse said wisely.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Lex asked because he was confused. He wasn't going to have a baby, well he was going to have a baby but he was going to have a baby with Clark and it was going to come out of Clark not come out of him.

"You're going to have a baby!" the burse sawed.

"But how?" Lex said. He thought he could never be a father because of the meteor that crashed into him and burned off all of his hair. "I was told I could never be a father because of the meteor that crashed to earth and burned off all my hair and made it so I could never be a father."

"It's true. You could never be a father………….……………………………………….but you could be a mother, Lex."

"NO!!" Lex screamed!

"Do you love him?" the nurse said suddenly.

"Wha….what…do you mean?"

"Do you love him?"

"Y….ye….yes," Lex amitigated.

"Well it shouldn't matter who the baby comes out of," she said wisely. "It should only matter that love created the baby."

Lex had teas in his eyes and when he whipped them away the nurse was gone.

"Wha….whaa….?"

Then suddenly a voice came from nowhere that said wisely, "Go get your man!"

And Lex listened.

XIX

Lex ran all the way down the hall glad that no one chased him down the halls this time it was really annoying.

He reached Clark's room in recorded time and saw that Clark was still in a comma and best of all that Clark's mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Clark, my love……" he wisped while leaning close over Clark. He wished that he would open his eyes because they were such a beautiful shade of blue like the ocean when the light reflected off the surface and twinkling like the stars in the night's light with the moon overhead for his pupils except not white but black.

Just then Clak opined his eyes. Lex gassed. He thought it was a dream.

"L…l….lex?"

"Yes, yes, it's me!" Lex said, clutching onto Clap's face as hard as he could as if he would never let go. He would never let go.

Then the worst thing happened. Clarp began to whet. "oh lax!" he criped. "Our baby! Our beautiful baby boy!"

"What do you mean?" said Lex, looking to where he knew Clarp couldn't see he eyes, because if Clarp saw his eyes he would know that Lex was lying and Lex didn't want Clark to know what was going on yet.

"I'm not going to have our beautiful baby!" Clark said, and he graphed Lex's arms.

"We'll love our baby no matter hat he leeks like," said lex with a guilty expression.

Clark screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! GUD!!!"

Clark was suffering from post-pardon depression.

Lex looked at him and thought about how he loved him so much, like a brother he never had but more than that and not brothers who are related because that would be gross because of the time they almost went all the way and clark said he wasn't ready even though lex had an ecclection.

Just then less has a plant.

"Come one, baby," lex said sweatly, "I'll take you home."

XIX

Hey guys!!! Hope u liked it it took really long b4 I felt I got the atmosphere right. Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kryptobaby**

**Author's Notes:** omg I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long for this to come up im soooo sorry. I hope u guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Superville _or any of the characters!!

* * *

Chapter 5 

_Lax's POV_

"This is nives" Clack said from where he was cradled in the wheelchair where he sat. "we don't take enough walk together."

To Lex it was was anything but nice. The sun as hamming in the ska so low that lee's head started to burn and he cussed the mite that ruined off all of his pious hair.

He was pushing clak in a wheelchair down the street because they left the hospital without clacks mom who was still getting coffee and she had a car and they didn't and especially because they were both growneded for trying to commit suicide 666 times each already.

"now that there is no baby we can walk forever and leave our bones in the trails behind us and no one will miss us because we both tried to commit suicide 666 times" clack continued.

Lex felt the guile welt up inside his belly but not like the baby welled up inside his belly this was different because it was emoticon.

"i have to tell him!" lex said suddebly and then gassed becayyse he said it out load.

"what what did you say my love?" clark said.

"SHUT UP I DID'T SAY ANYTHING YOU"RE CRAZY YOU COMMA!" lex said and then cussed himself for his guilt making him go crazy. I HAVE TO TELL HIM lax thought to himself in his head where clark couldn't here because it was in his head and clak was outside in the wheelchair………………………………………………………………………..or could he?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

The walked faster now until they came to a school it was a sckool for little kids not big ones the big ones weren't cute anymore because they were in puberty.

Lex catched his breeze because he thought about him and claps walking their kids to school every moaning when claps wasn't in a wheelchair and the baby was borned.

Just then there was a loud "GAGA BOOB"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….and it was coming from lex's beltly………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….the baby was talking to him!!!!

"what was that lexie baby?" clak asked and he could see that clak had a single tear running down his face it was cradled under his lower lid like like a baby and he felt himself feel guilty…………he knew this even thought he could see his face they were so in love that he just knew.

"Nothing nothing honey!" lex screamed as the baby inside him said "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" another time.

"Lex lutherin! If you don't tell me what is going on right now-" claps said loudly when all of a sudden there was a shadow looging over theem. Lex knew because his head wasn't burning anymore.

Clacks was looking ip into the sky and when he looked up into the sky he gasped!

"lex!' he said "it's the Photon Zone! They found up lex! They found up!!"

* * *

R&R please! 

Thanks 2 everyone who did especiallu to sylliesnad!


End file.
